


Wiem, że to nie mnie kochasz najbardziej

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Northern Downpour, Post-Split Panic! at the Disco, Sad
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Wiem, że to nie mnie kochasz najbardziej

Usiadł na łóżku mechanicznym ruchem. Jego długie nogi same ugięły się w kolanach, jego pośladki do materaca przyciągnęła niezwykła siła odruchu, a ręce wylądowały na kolanach, nerwowo gładząc materiał spodni. Zamknął oczy, wciągając głęboko powietrze, próbując uspokoić myśli. Przydługie włosy opadały mu na twarz, łaskocząc go po czole i policzkach. Drgnął, słysząc nagły trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i niepewnie wstał na chwilę by wziąć gitarę. Umieścił ją na kolanach, zacisnął szczękę i drżącą dłonią trącił struny, bez konkretnego akordu czy pomysłu. Zacisnął powieki, czując zbliżające się łzy. Jeszcze nie w oczach, ale ściśnięty żołądek i gardło, szum w głowie i paraliżujący ból nieustannie zapewniały go o nieuchronnym, nadchodzącym płaczu. Rzadko płakał. Przynajmniej kiedyś.

Przycisnął palce do progów i zagrał pierwsze kilkanaście sekund utworu. Płynnie przeszedł w kolejny, zadławił się powietrzem w niemym, suchym szlochu. I kolejny, kolejny, kolejny. Przechodził między piosenkami coraz szybciej, grając z coraz większą agresją i frustracją. Przestał dopiero gdy poczuł metaliczny smak krwi w ustach i wilgoć łez na policzkach i podbródku. Zamknął oczy i dużo delikatniej niż wcześniej wygrał kolejną melodię. Cicho, z pieszczotliwym namaszczeniem.

 

_ Sugarcane in the easy mornin' _

_ Weather-vanes my one and lonely _

 

Drgnął, słysząc nagły trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i niepewnie grał dalej. To wszystko rozdzierało mu serce. Musiał podjąć decyzję, musiał zachować się jak należy. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i przegrał. Wiedział, że przegrał. Wiedział to w chwili, w której wypowiedział słowa, nad którymi myślał od miesięcy.

 

_ Kocham cię. Dlatego muszę odejść. _

 

Mieli dla siebie tyle czasu. Mieli dla siebie tyle czasu i miłości, a nie umieli o tym rozmawiać. Nie umieli rozmawiać o wielu rzeczach. Na przykład o muzyce. Kochali muzykę. Kochali ten zespół. Włożyli w niego całe serce. Może dlatego nie wystarczyło im miłości dla siebie nawzajem.

 

_ Żyjemy tym, co mieliśmy wcześniej. Budujemy tę relację na wspomnieniach. Jest coraz gorzej, nie widzisz tego? _

 

Tak będzie lepiej. Publiczność woli Słońce. Słońce świeci jaśniej. Księżyc usuwa się w cień, w milczeniu, szlochając nad utraconym światłem, ale w milczeniu. Tak będzie lepiej.

 

_ Wiem, że wybierzesz sławę. Znam cię. Tak będzie lepiej. Nie zostawię ci wyboru, nie zrobię ci tego. Odchodzę. Jon też, ale to nie jest istotne, jestem pewien, że sobie poradzicie. Tylko… Brendon, muszę wiedzieć. Jeśli… Jeśli mnie kochasz, wyjdź. Wyjdź, zanim zmienię zdanie i zostanę. _

 

_ Drgnął, słysząc nagły trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. _


End file.
